The Saviour
by NinaProdz
Summary: Au.In 1864 Katherine Pierce gave birth a girl named Elena Gilbert, she had dangerous powers against vampires, and she wanted to protect her from those vampires who wanted to kill her, for that Damon will be the one to protect her.present days. Steroline.


_**So guys, this is a simple story with a lot of chapter i would like if you guys review and hum... what i have to say is that this has some steroline and rebekah and stefan, and a lot of Delena. **_

* * *

Got get hurry up to school, my first day and we already started with physic education, I mean I hope not, it seems like it's going to rain.

Elena thought to herself this was the first day of school of 11 years of it, Caroline and Bonnie were freaking out, because they thought they would find their soul mate, but Elena didn't care much about it until this year…

"Elena, get down breakfast is already done!" Jenna screamed she was having a new job and she couldn't get late, she was on Elena's and Jeremy's control now, since their parents died.

"I'm already done, let me just put the jacket! "Even though Elena was still brushing her hair.

"Caroline! Why did you came this early, we weren't suppose to met at school? Bonnie is coming to get me" Caroline was at the front door.

"Oh! She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?

"She couldn't pick you up today I mean I don't know why, but you know bonnie stuffs, can you believe that she thinks she's a witch?"

"Hum.. Caroline we are missing something, why are you here?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? "

"What is that obvious?" Caroline always been like this, she can't stand a little time without talking too much, obviously not the best rainy day to start with blab las

"Well it's me that is going to pick you, but if you don't want then get a car Elena"

"Okay fine let's go! Bye aunt Jenna I'm already going"

Both Caroline and Elena left , to the car. Caroline's car was one of the goods, a ford. Elena never had a car even though she wanted one so badly, that's why she was saving money, working at the grill on week-ends.

"So Elena how have you been doing since you're parents death?"

"Everything's fine, I'm just getting used to, the fact that they are not here anymore"

"I know that I probably said this before, but I'm really sorry Elena, anyway Bonnie says -this year we are going to find love, can't wait!"

"Oh really?"

As they arrived school, Caroline as usual was looking everywhere, with such a cocky way, walking and writing on the phone, Elena got impressed that she didn't fall even with those high heels . Everyone was looking at them, she didn't quite understand if it was the fact that Elena's parents died, or because once they were the most popular girls, nowadays not so much.

"We are finally at school, let's love"

"Caroline you don't came to look for love, love will find you believe me"

"Okay then we are going to look for Bonnie."

"Hum … Caroline see if you can find her I'm going to the bathroom." Elena was kinda feeling sick with all these people looking at her.

"Okay"

Elena took her time, and after washing her face, she realized how much, she was nothing without her parents.

"Omg, its almost hour." Elena thought to herself. "Gotta hurry."

As soon as she left, she noticed, she just crashed with someone.

"Hey are you okay? " Elena crashed on a boy, and her school books fell, she didn't realize who was he.

"Oh! Im fine tha-n-ks…" She just couldn't believe what a man, he had black hair, a gorgeous body who pop in the crowd and such a beautiful blue baby eyes, she freaked out …

"Hey let me help you with this, maybe next time you will be more careful"

Now he was being to cocky. But yet a god.

"There's not going to be next time, believe me." Elena said lifting her eyebrow.

"And you are, miss?" He said smirking, on her, she felt awkward, his eyes were so blue, she could drown in that ocean.

"Elena." He was close enough to smell her perfume, it was like roses.

"Hum… Elena beautiful name, I'm Damon Salvatore"

"Thank you. I never saw you at school before."

"That's because im not a school boy."

"What you mean?"

Now she was confused, she never saw him on school, that's truth, maybe he meant, he wasn't quite a good student, but well, I think every good looking man it isn't quite intelligent, or maybe he just didn't like school. Not that it bother her, not at all.

"I came here at this school, because my father said so, I actually didn't want to but, what can we do fathers"

"Well, I wish I could have mine. " She said with her head down, and grabbing the last book, when he wanted to help her catching that book their hands touched and she felted a spark mixing with goosebumps.

"Hum.. Im sorry." He said a little bit weird though

"me too"

"Well you still have your mother" He didn't knew anymore what to say, that just came to his mind.

"Actually parents, they had an accident."

"Im really sorry about them."

"Anyway thanks, and sorry for crashed at you."

"No biggie. But maybe I will see you there." He said hoping she would agree, she was an amazing special girl, and he didn't even understood why, she was like her, but she was.

"Sure we will". She said smiling, apparently was all she could do near him, and she just didn't understand why.

"Oh than shall we, I think it's time?" She said, as she walked towards the hallway.

"Let's go learn something."

Elena laughed a little laugh. He was so different, from the guys she had met.

They were from the same class, and she thought it was amazing, she was… happy, in a long time.

When they walk through the classroom, the teacher, was staring at them, everyone was staring at them.

"You guys were late, good for you that it's raining otherwise you wouldn't be practicing in a long while." It was physic education.

"Sorry Mrs. Saltzman."Everyone was standing there, looking at them including bonnie and Caroline.

"It was my fault, I crashed on Elena, and I had to pick her books, and we got late, it will not happen again" Elena's eyes were curious, because Damon didn't crashed in her she did, it was to protect her, she had the feeling he was the first guy in the world who would ever do this for her.

"Oh you bet it won't, now both of you sit right there." Elena and Damon set into the same table on the corner. They were so not into what was being talked.

"This is so boring, in theory physic education is such a lame." Damon whispered to Elena, creating goose bumps to her spine.

"Someone that agrees with me, I'm feeling already victorious". She answered on the same ton.

Finally it's over. The class ended and they were about to say goodbye, sadly Elena thought.

"Elena can we talk to you. " Caroline said she was with bonnie, waving at Elena thatw as in the corner, talking to damon.

"Then Damon, im going, it was nice to met you."

"So nice to met you to Elena." She blushed, she was feeling something, something she didn't quite understand.

"Hey girls. Bonnie ! "she looked directly to her, she was with such a weird face.

"We need to talk."

"Say! Caroline interrupted."

"In private Car." Her ton and her face said it all.

"Fine." She stepped aside. Caroline was really upset, you could see the way she said it, such an arrogant ton.

"What is it?" At this point they were whispering"

"That man, I think he is not good for you, something in him… doesn't fit well." Elena was confused, was she talking about Damon?

"You don't even met him Bonnie, he is really nice, actually"

"I…I don't doubt it, is just that, this feeling"

"Witch much?" Elena said laughing at what Bonnie, was saying. Such a crazy thought of hers.

"Don't laugh about it, my gramma said sometimes we should listen the feelings, anyway be careful Elena." She said now walking towards Car, that was awfully alone.

"Fine. She smiled." Anywas, Damon was quite inoffensive. Right?

Damon was still on the hallway. It was like every girl was drooling over him.

"Damon." A guys, it seem a teacher with those bags they usually use, he was walking happily.

"Stefan." Damon was happy that they moved, his brother needed to find something better to do, than just rabbits, and all type of animal.

"How it Is my bro?"

"How it is the new teacher?" Yea Stefan Salvatore, the new teacher, quite a good cover.

"Im fine, thanks for asking." Damon said. Stefan was he's eldest brother, he was -teaching history on school, he needed to find something to keep him human, they actually were far from being human.

"Well I want to teach you some history."

* * *

**_Yea. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Next chapter we will see damon's purpose on Elena, the lover of Stefan, and an invitation._**


End file.
